Fighting for Death
by Celey
Summary: A demon creates a special device that keeps anyone alive forever. Now, Koenma is working harder than ever to restore the balance between life and death.
1. Cheating Death

Fighting for Death

Chapter One

Cheating Death

(Author's Note: I am working on improving this fanfiction. Suggestions and helpful advice would be very much appreciated.)

* * *

Koenma stared at his tiny shoes as they clacked against the marble floor on their way to the giant double doors of his inevitable doom. He didn't know what he had done wrong this time. He had filled out all of his paperwork. He stamped all requests and complaints... correctly. He organized the schedule of the ferry girls for maximum efficiency. In fact, he had been a good boy since that last spanking his father gave him. He always tried to be on his best behavior after such mighty slaps on his poor rear end. Koenma stopped at the doors and straightened himself out before the doors opened to let him in.

It was the moment of truth. Koenma suddenly took a great interest in the speck on his shoes as he approached the desk. He thought he had George polish them before they left.

"Look up, son."

Koenma gulped and tilted his head back to stare into his father's giant red face. King Enma's eyes narrowed with annoyance at his son's cowardice. It wasn't like he beat the child every day.

"You're not in trouble."

Koenma tried to relax, but found that he couldn't. If his father hadn't called him up to punish him, then something was seriously wrong. Or... maybe his father was just going to take another vacation?

"We have a problem."

Koenma tensed and felt sweat run down his face. So much for the vacation theory.

"What's going on, now, father?" Maybe it wouldn't be too bad...

King Enma picked Koenma up with one large, bulky hand and set him on the desk. He pointed to a name in a giant, open book. Koenma walked onto the book to get a closer look. In the book was pages and pages of long name lists with numbers next to them. The name his father pointed to had numbers that were changing at a dramatic rate. Koenma felt a chill go up his spine.

"That's impossible. Father, this must be a mistake..."

"Not a mistake. Look. This one has his life force level going up, down, backwards, forwards... it's like time travel, but..." The giant god of death took his hand away from the open book and heaved a fatigued sigh.

"He's extending his life force," Koenma said quietly.

"He's cheating death." King Enma's massive fists tightened. Koenma's eyes slowly wandered from his father's hands to the exit. King Enma took notice and forced himself to calm down before his paranoid son decided to make a break for it.

Koenma glanced at his father nervously, then tried focusing back on the book. The problem couldn't be that bad. He peered at the name: Milo Freet. It sounded like someone from a European country or America. Spirit World Intelligence could easily dig up the necessary information to put the guy in his place. He turned to his father, "This can be easily fixed, right? All we have to do is..."

"He's not the only one. Stand back."

Koenma stepped off the book. King Enma forced the book to hang by itself in mid-air, and he boldened the text. The pages then began to flip in quick succession. Koenma gaped, horrified. There was one or more names on every page that were accompanied with numbers that changed. Koenma could hardly stand to gaze at the book. If there were that many people messing around with their life force, the effect it could have on Spirit World, life, and the universe could be devastating. Koenma's short legs began to wobble under him.

"Stop. I've seen enough." He sat to avoid falling.

King Enma reached for the book and slammed it shut. The slap of the book seemed to echo through the room. Koenma stared at the black cover. He had much to think about. King Enma closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "You know how bad this is."

It was worse than Koenma could have ever imagined. "What is the cause of all this? How could this have been done? Spirit World Intelligence..."

"Let's not concern ourselves with Spirit World Intelligence right now. That's a problem to be completely dealt with at a later time. This is much more pressing. From what I've been able to gather on my own research, someone from the Demon World has created a device. Something that enables the keeper of the device to attain all power over their own demise... and the demise of others. I think something must have went wrong with it because it is not one device, now, but many. It's without the control of other lives, but it still leaves the power of one's own death in the keeper's hands."

"Your own research, father?" That was unusual. The God of Death rarely walked among the living, let alone do field work.

"I tracked a low-level demon down that had somehow come in possession of it."

Koenma froze on the spot. Tracking? He didn't know his father could do that. King Enma snorted, "Don't act surprised. Our existence is at stake here, son. The existence of countless others hangs in the balance. Without death, there is no life."

Koenma nodded shakily, "How can we put an end to this?"

"I've already compiled a list of suspected persons with the device, as well as possible creators, accomplices, and those who might have interest in and the capability to track down these devices. To begin with, we need to narrow down the list. Pool as much information from Spirit World Intelligence that you can. You can't reform it much right now because you will be too busy. Do what you can. Fire staff, increase the wages of hard-working members, lower the wages of lazy workers... Some of this mess is on their heads for overlooking it. Then, call your fighters."

"Right..." Koenma hesitated, "What about you, father? How are you going to handle this?"

"I have to continue my duties, son. But your role is going to be more important than ever. It won't be long before these devices cause a strain on the natural order of things... and then I'll be very weak. You have to stay strong." For the first time since Koenma had known his father, he could see the desparation in his eyes.

Koenma sucked on his blue pacifier with fierce worry as his father handed him the long list. He bowed, "I'll do all I can."

He hastened for the doors to get to work. Everything was depending on him.

* * *

Everything was depending on her. She couldn't let Yusuke do it. She just couldn't!

"Will you quit nagging me? My mind's made up! I'm dropping out and there's nothing you can do about it!" Yusuke shouted, slamming his tray of fast food onto the table and sitting down with a huff.

Kayko sat across from him, crossing her arms and trying to get Yusuke to make eye contact with her, "Do you want to grow up to be a jobless, homeless bum? What are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

Kuwabara slurped his slushie without so much as glancing at the fueding couple. No one else in the tiny restaurant took notice of them, either. Of course, Kuwabara had heard all of this before. It never went anywhere. Sometimes, it could be entertaining to watch, though.

"You'll be forced to live with your mother forever!"

Yusuke paused, considering that possibility with a grimace, then shoved his hands into his pockets. She got him again. Kuwabara finished his slushie and grinned, "Face it, Urameshi. You can't argue with Kayko. She's too smart for you."

"Shut up, Kuwabara. If you keep reading as much as you do, you're going to turn into a nerd," Yusuke grumbled, unwrapping his hamburger and not bothering to look up.

Kayko glared at him, "Yusuke, don't make fun of Kuwabara for reading. I think it's good that he's decided to take his education seriously. Maybe you should follow his example."

"Yeah, sure I will, Kayko. I'm just waiting for Botan to become grim, Hiei to become social, Kurama to become stupid, and Genkai to become a sweet little old lady who bakes cookies for everyone who stops by." Yusuke waved his hand carelessly and then took a huge bite out of the hamburger. He was half-tempted to chew with his mouth open, just to annoy her. He decided against it, figuring he'd like to at least finish his hamburger before starting anything else.

Kuwabara frowned at the mention of Hiei. He sighed mopily and sucked on his straw. Kayko glanced at Kuwabara, noticing his sudden change in demeanor. Apparently, Yusuke noticed the change, too because he had stopped eating to listen. He still wasn't bothering to look up, though.

"What's wrong?" Kayko asked.

"It's the runt." Kuwbara sighed, "I've sensed him watching Yukina when I'm with her."

Yusuke tensed, 'Could he have figured it out? After all this time?'

"I think he might be in love with her, too," Kuwabara said, somehow managing to glare and sulk while looking at the crumby surface of the turquoise table.

Yusuke choked and pounded his hand against his chest in an attempt to relieve himself. Kayko and Kuwabara stared at him. Yusuke coughed a few times, which caused Kayko to jump up in concern. He waved his hand at her and then resumed eating. The eating part was something of a ruse. He was trying to conceal his smirk. It was too funny that Kuwabara thought Hiei was in love with Yukina, instead of thinking that Hiei wasacting in an over-protective brotherly sort of way. Then again, Kuwabara didn't know Hiei's secret. Yusuke really couldn't blame him...

Yes, he could. Yusuke swigged his soda, still sporting a cocky grin.

Kayko tried to ignore Yusuke's odd behavior and concentrated on trying to help Kuwabara, "Are you sure he wasn't just passing by, Kuwabara?"

"I'm positive. I can feel him watching us. I can just feel hate radiating off him when he's watching me, though," Kuwabara muttered.

Yusuke snickered, "That's nothing new."

Kuwabara started to stand up with his fists bundled at his sides. Kayko gave the two of them a warning look. Kuwabara stayed seated and Yusuke stopped smirking.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, anyway, Kuwabara. Yukina really seems to like you," Kayko said assuringly.

"I don't know," Kuwabara said, "I've declared my love for her every day for... what? More than a year, now, at least. I'm beginning to think she doesn't know what I'm talking about."

Yusuke stopped eating, so he wouldn't choke again. It took him that long to figure that out? If Kuwabara kept this up, Yusuke was going to have to leave and find some place to bust a gut laughing.

"Maybe she doesn't. Remember, she's not from the human world. You should try explaining your feelings to her... in detail," Kayko said.

"How do you describe love?" Kuwabara asked.

Kayko shrugged helplessly, "Sorry. You'll have to figure it out yourself. I don't understand it fully, either."

She glanced at Yusuke for a moment. Yusuke caught her gaze and turned a slight shade of red. He wasn't about to get Kuwabara into a 'tease the couple' mood, though. He threw his hamburger onto the table and narrowed his eyes towards Kayko, "What do you think you're looking at?"

"Someone who is going to be a bum if he drops out of school," Kayko said simply.

'Jerk,' she thought.

'Nag,' Yusuke thought.

The warm feelings accompanying their thoughts said differently.

"AH!" Kuwabara suddenly jumped from his seat at the window. His face turning as white as the ice in his slushie had been before the flavoring had been added. Yusuke and Kayko looked to Kuwabara in alarm. Yusuke concentrated his gaze outside the window, but he didn't see anything. He frowned, "What is it, Kuwabara?"

"S...s...s... Nothing. It's nothing. I must've been imagining things."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "It might be important, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara thought about that and nodded. He couldn't allow something bad to happen on his watch. He sucked in a powerful breath and stood.

"Follow me." He left the restaurant in a quick stride. Yusuke turned to Kayko when she began to follow.

"Stay here. I'll be back later."

"Don't do anything stupid, Yusuke," Kayko said, looking into his eyes with expressed concern.

Yusuke simply grinned and hurried to catch up with Kuwabara. As the two boys walked the busy city sidewalks, Yusuke soon realized they were following someone. He leaned towards Kuwabara, "Tell me what you saw. Why are we following this guy?"

"I saw him die," Kuwabara whispered, keeping his eye on the stranger manuevering through the crowd.

Yusuke's eyes bugged out, "What? How can he still be up and walking around and stuff? Is he a zombie?"

"No. It's something else. He's human as far as I can tell, but... something about him isn't right. Something..."

The young man turned and caught their gaze on him. All three stood still as people shoved past and traffic continued. Then, the guy took off running. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran after him, shoving through people with little concern. The chase continued for only a few minutes before they cornered him in an alley. This particular one was popular with the local gangs. Yusuke knew. It's where he used to like to stir up trouble. It was dark, quiet, and rat-infested. What more could a gang ask for? The young man backed himself against the grey wall of a run-down apartment building. His sharp-featured face showed no evidence of fear, but acceptance. He shrugged. The slight movement shifted his long, black bangs to covering his face.

"All right. You caught me," he said, his arms moving up in surrender.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "You know, I usually prefer to shoot first and ask questions later, but I've decided to let you tick me off, first."

"Urameshi, Yusuke. Spirit detective. The stories don't do you justice," the guy said, a small smile evident from behind a few bang wisps.

Yusuke smirked slightly. The punk wasn't going to catch him off guard.

"So, you know me, huh? Then, I guess you better start talking before I get bored with you. My friend says he saw you die."

The young man's head shot up, exposing a look of surprise. He looked to Kuwabara in amazement.

"You saw that, really?" Then, he laughed. It was such a hearty, strong laugh that it was hard to tell whether he had truly found something funny about his situation or if he was bitter from a misfortune.

"Well, I guess my secret is out, then. Yes, I'm... I was... dead. I had been dead for years, actually. I didn't expect someone would notice so quickly. I just came back to life today."

The young man looked regretfully at what seemed to be a wristwatch. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid this thing isn't working out very well for me, though. I hear it works wonders for the living... prevents them from dying and all. It's only been misery for me. I have to constantly turn back the hands because death is always right around the corner. I guess what has died is meant to stay dead. I guess whoever put this thing on me will be disappointed that it can't ressurrect the dead permanently."

He turned and looked up at an open window of the apartment building. He sighed and gazed at his wristwatch, "Not again..."

He fiddled with the watch. Kuwabara looked to the window also before his eyes shot downward and rested on the strange man they had encountered. He shuddered, "That was messy."

Yusuke hadn't seen anything. He turned his puzzled expression to his old friend, "What'd you see?"

"There was a fight going on up there. Someone threw an iron out the window and... ugh." Kuwabara stared at the window above and shuddered again at the memory.

"You are very gifted to have seen that. What happened then isn't going to happen, now, though because I've turned back my time," the young man said.

"Your time?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

Yusuke had decided to stay quiet, in an attempt to keep track of what was going on. This event could possibly be a sign of another mission looming ahead. Just what he needed to loosen up his muscles... spirit detective duty.

"My time to die. I can turn it back," the young man replied, "but I am growing rather tired of dodging death all the time. I had more peace as a wandering spirit than this and that's saying something. Good-bye. And good luck to you and your friend, spirit detective."

He took off the watch and in a flash of light, the young man's body collapsed into a pile of bones, the crash startling Yusuke and Kuwabara out of their shock.

"That was... easy," Yusuke said, trying to get a hold of himself. No pile of bones was going to rattle him. No way.

Kuwabara frowned as he glanced about the alley, "I can still sense him around. I hope Botan gets here soon to pick him up."

Yusuke shrugged. He honestly didn't care what happened to the spirit. It wasn't his problem. A glint of something caught his eye, and he walked to the pile of bones. He picked up the watch from off the concrete and examined it. It had a black band with several red numbers on the watch face and yellow hands. He could hardly make out the numbers.

"Hm. This doesn't look good. Something tells me Botan might be coming around to give us another mission pretty soon," Yusuke said, narrowing his eyes as light bounced off the watch and made it shine eerily.

Something weird was happening and it probably wouldn't be long before he'd find out what.


	2. Crisis

Botan checked and rechecked her clipboard while she flew over Spirit World on her oar. Lately, the clipboard had been confusing her. One moment, a name would appear and the next, it'd disappear. She'd have to ask Koenma for a new one if that kept up.

"Hey, Botan!" Another girl riding an oar flew up next to her.

"Oh, Lotus! I thought you were out reaping," Botan said.

The girl in the purple kimono shook her head, "That's what I thought, too. Koenma, sir, hasn't changed the new schedule he made up for us in days. And just today, Cherry... Because you know she just has to complain to him about everything... went up to his workroom to ask him what he's going to do about that young ogre, who just got promoted to head of the Wandering Spirits' Rights office, because of that party he threw last night. Koenma, sir, wouldn't even let her in! He sounded mad and tired, Botan. I don't think anyone has seen him, not even Jorge. Anyway, I've been trying to rely on my trusty clipboard, but it's a little on the fritzy side. I was in Kyoto today to collect a soul and when I got there, I didn't see any sign. I checked my clipboard and it was like the name hadn't even been on there! But I know it was... I..."

"Don't forget to breathe, Lotus," Botan said, smiling.

Lotus laughed sheepishly and nodded. Botan thought about what the other ferrygirl said. If her clipboard was acting up, too, it might not just have been an individual error. Maybe something was up.

"Things have been strange around here, haven't they?" she said.

Lotus nodded again, "Yeah. But I'll catch you, later, Botan. I should probably get to a post before someone catches me slacking."

"Goodbye, then. Have a good day," Botan said.

She slowed her flight amongst the golden clouds. Koenma's recent behavior puzzled her. He had never shut anyone out before. Usually, when he was mad he just yelled and threw a temper tantrum. She turned her oar and headed for the palace.

She stopped at Koenma's doors and dismounted her oar. She knocked and stood straight, "Koenma, sir! It's me, Botan! I'd like to..."

"Go away! I'm busy!" Koenma shouted from within.

Botan blinked. He did sound tired. She knocked again, "Koenma, sir, please. What is going on? Why won't you let anyone in?"

There was silence. Botan jumped when she heard a crash inside.

"Didn't you hear me?" Koenma's voice boomed in her ears, "I said go away! I won't see anyone! If you continue pestering me, I'll exile you to a plane of nonexistence!"

Botan held her breath. He couldn't really do that, could he? She debated on whether or not she should leave or try going right in and demanding what was going on. She bit her lip and pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge.

"I tried body-slamming it once."

Botan turned and saw Jorge approaching her with a sling for his left arm. She frowned, "Oh, dear. He won't even let you in? What is he doing in there?"

Jorge looked at the large, red double doors and sighed, "Working. Working harder than ever before."

"What is he working on?" Botan asked.

Jorge shrugged, wincing as he did so, "Hard to say, but I know it must be awfully important if he's acting like this. To think I actually miss the days when he called me a bumbling oaf. Now, all he says is go away."

Botan looked to the doors helplessly, then she puffed her chest out.

"Well, if we can't get in there. We'll just make him let us in!"

Jorge sweatdropped, "How do we do that?"

Botan's eyes flared with a firey determination and she pointed at the door with tremendous confidence.

"By being so disruptive, he'll have no choice, but to come out and face us!"

Jorge gulped, "Us? Botan, that doesn't sound like a good idea to me. Not when he is in this kind of mood. I mean, who knows what he'll do..."

"Deep down inside, he's still the same, Jorge." Botan began to knock.

"Go away!" Botan continued to knock, even adding a little musical step to it.

Jorge shook his head and cleared the area. Botan stayed put as she merrily tapped on the door with a fun little rat-a-tat-tat tune playing in her head. Crashes could be heard all over in the room, but she didn't flinch.

"WHOEVER IS MAKING THAT ANNOYING RACKET WILL PAY DEARLY!"

Botan paused for only a second. She knocked lightly a few more times. There was silence. She didn't hear the flipping of pages that she had heard before when it was silent enough. The door opened. Botan gasped.

Koenma's toddler form was hunched over, with deep, dark shadows under his tired, brown eyes. The scowl he sported could've killed someone, even with the less than intimidating appearance of his binky.

"You..." Koenma raised his arm to reach for her, then dropped it.

"Koenma, sir... You look dreadful!" Botan blinked tears out of her eyes.

Koenma tilted his head upward and sighed, "Come on in, then... Tell me what it is you want."

Botan walked in and immediately had to resort to stumbling because of the piles of papers, books, and pencils that were scattered everywhere. Koenma's desk was toppled over and had dents where it had been kicked several times.

"Get on with it. I have lots of work to do," Koenma said.

Botan gestured to the messy floor, "What is the meaning of all this?"

Koenma lifted his head to look at the mess. He picked up a paper, "Hm."

He set it down in a different pile. Then, he turned away from Botan.

"People are cheating death."

Botan's eyes widened. Koenma continued, "It has to be stopped. Get back to work, Botan. I'll call you when I need you."

Botan's concern gaze didn't leave the young prince of death, "Koenma, sir..."

"Hm?"

"Take care."

Koenma bowed his head, still not facing her, "Thank you for your concern. I'll be fine."

He said no more and returned to his work, as though she wasn't there. Botan bowed and left.

* * *

Today was the day. Today! Kuwabara neared the park, armed with a plan and a racing heart. He walked on the dirt path with every intention of explaining to Yukina what love meant. His face warmed at seeing the beautiful ice maiden on the bench feeding the birds. He avoided startling the birds and sat near Yukina. Yukina tied the bag of bird feed and smiled, "Hello, Kazuma. It's a fine day, isn't it?"

Kuwabara nodded and rolled up his sleeves, "Yeah. It's a little hot, though."

He grinned goofily, "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, thank you. How are you?" Yukina's expression softened with concern, "Is it normal for you to be that red, Kazuma?"

"Ah, uh. Yes. It's just the heat, really. I'm fine," Kuwabara said.

Yukina frowned and placed her hand on Kuwabara's. Kuwabara sweated, 'She's touching me... She's... Wow. It just got a whole lot colder for some reason.'

Yukina smiled, "Does that feel better?"

"Y-yeah," Kuwabara nodded, "Um, Yukina... There's something I want to talk to you about..."

Yukina tilted her head to the side, "Yes?"

"I..."

"Eh, sonny boy, can I ask you for some spare change?" Kuwabara blinked and looked away from Yukina to see an old man in rags shaking his arm.

"I don't have any spare change, mister," Kuwabara said.

"Some spare change? Or a sandwich?" The old man continued to shake his arm. Kuwabara shook his head, "No. I don't have anything. Could you let go of me, please?"

The old man narrowed his eyes, "You should respect your elders."

The old man squeezed Kuwabara's arm. Kuwabara winced and pushed the old man off, "What is your problem!"

The old man disappeared.

'What?' Kuwabara thought, 'Where did he go? That was...'

"Kazuma, who were you talking to?" Yukina asked.

"Huh? Oh... Uh... No one, I guess..."

"Are you all right? You're sure you're not getting sick? You're very pale..."

Kuwabara tried smiling to assure her, but the incident had shaken him up more than he thought it had.

"I'll be fine. I think I should just go home. Lie down. I'll... talk to you tomorrow, Yukina. Sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry," Yukina said, "You go and rest, Kazuma."

Kuwabara smiled again and left the bench, trying to catch his breath. Hiei watched him go, narrowing his eyes.

'He's acting stranger than usual,' he thought.

He turned his gaze back to his sister, who was feeding the birds again. He sat back in the tree and refused to puzzle over Kuwabara's behavior any longer.

* * *

To say Cherry hated flying on an oar, was an understatement. To say Cherry hated trying to be cheerful while greeting her clients would also be seriously undermining her point of view on the entire situation. Just once she woud've loved to ride a broom and tell her clients that they should quit whining about being dead and spend the rest of their afterlife getting a makeover that would make them more appealing to look at. She grumbled to herself and brushed away some blowing strands of dark red hair to get a better look at her clipboard.

"If I'm on another wild goose chase, I don't care what the snot-nosed brat..." She paused, looking around. Remembering the last time she said a word of disrespect about her boss, she decided to play it safe.

"I mean, Koenma... sir... says. I'll march right into those doors and demand something be done. He can't brush me off forever!"

She checked her clipboard again. Sighing, she landed onto a tall mountain and glanced about for her latest client.

"Miss Nawajiri. Tsuki? Nawajiri, Tsuki. Hey, come on out!" She frowned, the fake friendly smile disappearing from her face.

'A wild goose chase! I knew it! I...'

Cherry barely had time to fly away from the area. A rope of energy winded around her feet and it suddenly became very dark. She tried struggling, but the effort exhausted her quickly and she blacked out.

"Heh. Nothing personal." A young woman smirked and picked up the large sack containing the ferry girl. She snapped the part of the spirit rope that was connected with the binds on the ferry girl's feet.

"Very good, Tsuki. You've bagged another one," a man with sandy blonde hair appeared behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Tsuki's face warmed and she leaned into the man. The man frowned, but said nothing and did nothing to push her away. Someone in a cloak near him sighed, "Iye, this one wasn' as hard as the last one. Why did ye make me go with ye?"

The man turned to the Irish speaker, using him as an opportunity to get away from Tsuki.

"Because I prefer keeping an eye on you. Remember that I own you and any possibility of your escape is rendered impossible because of MY presence. You'd be wise to keep your mouth shut or else..." The man held what appeared to be a mechanical wand and the cloaked boy froze at the sight of it.

The man grinned, "That's better. Come. We have a lot of work to do if we're to bag every last ferry girl."

The trio slid down the mountain and into their next plan to capture more ferry girls.


End file.
